Thank You Shochu
by TwistedEnvisage
Summary: After an evening of drinking with friends, Kiba and Shikamaru are left to deal with themselves. Alone and intoxicated, they find...interesting ways to entertain themselves. Written for: yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever. R


**A/N: So I had never thought of this pairing or have read fanfiction for it. It was also very difficult to think of a way to even make this happen with these two. **

**Per request, I have written this story. I hope you all enjoy how I would envision these two's start as a pairing. It took a lot of thought. The only way I could picture it starting? Kiba and Shikamaru being drunk.**

**This was written for yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever. I hope you love the story and it lived up to what you wanted to see happen with this pairing! Enjoy!**

**SHOCHU- distilled spirit (liquor). Alcohol level between 20-40%. (Definition and spelling based on brief research of Japanese alcohol.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, I am not making any profit from writing this story, etc.**

**Thank You Shochu**

Laughter was all that could be heard as four boys made their way to the top of a hill on the outskirts of the woods in Konoha. Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, and Kiba sat down in the secluded area, finally able to silence their laughter to quiet chuckles. Naruto grinned as he reached into a blue back pack (that he normally took on missions) to pull out a bottle of Shochu that he had managed to steal from his perverted Sensei Jiraiya.

"I can't believe that I was able to take it so easily! I don't see how he didn't realize it was a shadow clone transformed into a random sexy woman." Naruto laughed again as he looked around to his friends. "I told you guys I could do it." He grinned, opening the 1.8 liter bottle, taking a drink. Being that the boys had never tried alcohol, none of them were sure what it would taste like or the real affects it would have on them. Naruto's face scrunched at the feeling of the alcohol moving down his throat and the strong taste, though satisfied with his first drink.

"That was hilarious! He didn't even notice you fifteen feet behind him stealing it. Or the fact that we walked right past them to leave with it." Kiba laughed as he reached for the bottle, taking a chug. He let out an 'ah' noise after said drink was over, a grin on his face. "Good thing we were able to get this." Kiba held the bottle out for Shikamaru who was sitting next to him.

"He let his guard down too easily around a pretty women." Shikamaru smirked, knowing Jiraiya was still probably talking to the shadow clone. He wondered momentarily if the pervert in Jiraiya had managed to rub off on Naruto. Shikamaru reached for the bottle, taking a drink of his own. He held it out for Choji to grab.

"I don't think it matters, as long as he was in Konoha." Choji shrugged as he spoke, eating a potato chip or two. He waited till he was done chewing to take his own drink of the Shochu. His face scrunched at the feeling of the alcohol going through his esophagus. He held the bottle back out for Naruto, who happily snatched the bottle back for a bigger chug than before.

Wanting to out drink Naruto, Kiba took it as quickly as he could from the blonde, a smirk on his face. Kiba moved the bottle to his mouth, making sure his drink was larger than Naruto's. Shikamaru shook his head at the two, noting that they were acting childish.

"Quit it you two or you'll drink it all." Shikamaru half-assed glared at the two, not really angry, as he took the bottle. "How troublesome," he mumbled before placing the bottle to his mouth for another drink. Choji gave Shikamaru a single nod in agreement.

"What was that?" Kiba mocked Shikamaru, reaching to take the bottle after Choji took his small drink. "You calling something troublesome again?" Kiba laughed as he took his drink before Naruto, who angrily snatched it from his hands after his drink. Kiba was already acting like a drunk asshole. Was it that shocking? Not really.

"Yeah, the fact that you act like a child." Shikamaru's expression held a half smirk, clearly amused by the Inuzuka. "I don't want to babysit." He continued, grabbing the bottle from Naruto's extended hand. Shikamaru took his drink as he continued to look at Kiba, holding the bottle to the side for Choji to grasp, not losing eye contact with the brunette.

"Shut up and enjoy drinking you lazy ass." Kiba barked back, not happy that he was insulted by the Nara. Who was he to comment on how someone acted when he had his own flaws?

"How can I enjoy drinking if you and Naruto are going to keep fighting over who drinks more? There's a whole bottle." Shikamaru continued to look at Kiba, only glancing briefly at Naruto to see how much the blonde drank. He saw Kiba looking at the Naruto as well. Shikamaru sighed.

"He's tryin' to out drink me." Kiba pointed to himself with his thumb, while reaching to take the bottle from Naruto with his free hand. Naruto glared at Kiba.

"I'm gonna punch you if you snatch that out of my hand again just so you can chug it!" Naruto spoke irritatedly, interrupting the conversation between Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Yeah yeah," Kiba waved off the blonde as he took a much larger drink than Naruto; the brunette was clearly intoxicated. They began to yell at the other, curse words flying here and there, the two glaring at the other. It continued longer than Shikamaru felt like keeping track of. At least half an hour had gone by before Shikamaru cared enough to finally opened his mouth to stop the two.

"The more you two argue over how much the other has drank, the more ridiculous it sounds." Shikamaru silenced their yelling with his statement before he continued. "It's a bottle the four of us are sharing, quit being obnoxious about it." Shikamaru looked at the two who were struggling over control of holding the bottle, taking the it from their hands. He couldn't watch the fight over the damn bottle anymore. "And if it's that big of a deal, Choji and I will finish the rest." He shook the still half full bottle before placing it to his mouth to take a drink as large as Naruto and Kiba had.

"Oh no you won't!" Kiba smirked,, though was dead serious as he leaned over to grab the bottle from Shikamaru's hands. "I am drinking more of this and nobody's stopping me." Kiba stuck out his leg to hold off Naruto (who was trying to steal the bottle back) as he took another chug of the alcohol. They were all feeling the tingling, the happiness (even if Kiba and Naruto were fighting), they were enjoying their experience of relaxing and having a drink for the first time. They were all drunk.

"I'll stop you!" Naruto yelled, still trying to get the bottle from Kiba. "Stop drinking it all asshole!" Naruto finally managed to take the bottle back, holding it close to himself so the Inuzuka couldn't take it. He might not have paid for it, but Jiraiya had always used the blondes money He could _technically_ pay for one bottle. And with the thought in mind Naruto took another rather large drink, earning a glare from Kiba who snatched the bottle back for another drink of his own. They heard Shikamaru make an amused 'hm' noise, glaring over at him.

"You think this is funny?" Kiba asked to Shikamaru, the drunkenness obvious in his tone. Shikamaru smirked, something Kiba didn't seem happy about.

"Yeah I do. You two are acting juvenile. Still." Shikamaru gave the two an amused look as he reached over to take the bottle yet again. He took a rather large drink himself, so the two could realize what they were doing. Shikamaru knew it probably went over both of there heads. Choji laughed, watching Shikamaru tease their two friends. Choji was next to take a drink, following suit and taking a large one himself after being skipped a few times.

"I'll show you 'acting juvenile'." Kiba stated angrily, reaching over to push Shikamaru. Shikamaru was unable to keep his balance and fell over, making Kiba and the blonde laugh. Kiba grinned to Shikamaru, happy that he was able to get the Nara back for calling him such a thing.

"You've been acting that way the past hour." Shikamaru stated as he slowly pushed himself up with a sigh. His head 'spun' as he straightened up, causing him to lean far to the left. Without being able to catch himself, he leaned his body weight against Kiba's side. Shikamaru was clearly not able to support himself anymore. Kiba couldn't help but laugh.

"Someone's drunk as hell!" Kiba laughed, mocking Shikamaru.

"We all are Kiba." Choji stated simply, defending Shikamaru's actions. Kiba was acting like more of an ass than normal, was that any reason to call him drunk as hell? Maybe...but Shikamaru and Choji didn't want to deal with it. Choji reached into his bag of potato chips, realizing there was only one left, eating it happily.

"Yeah Kiba. You're drunk as fuck too." Naruto teased, taking the bottle from Choji. He took a small drink, feeling the alcohol flow through his system, feeling like he had drank too much too fast. Eating was something that could potentially help. Just as he was about to speak, Choji interrupted with a suggestion that sounded just as delicious as the Ichiraku he was thinking about.

"I think I'm going to go get some BBQ." Choji looked at his three friends, "anyone hungry?" It was a little after dinner time anyways, something they hadn't had yet. He hoped at least one of the three wanted to get some food as well.

"I am. I think I drank too much." Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his neck, though going further down his neck than intended every time due to being drunk. Choji chuckled, amused at how drunk his friends were. He was glad he hadn't drank as much as the others, staying out of the alcohol arguments for the most part prevented him from getting the bottle many times; something he was now happy about.

"Then let's get some food." Choji said as he stood, reaching out to help Naruto stand. It took the blonde a minute to find his balance before grinning to his friend. Naruto held the bottle out for Shikamaru to grab, for it to only be grabbed by Kiba.

"Bye guys. Don't drink all the Shochu!" Naruto half sing-sung as he walked away with Choji, having difficulty walking in a straight line. He was too drunk to even care he was leaving the 1/3 of the remaining alcohol with Shikamaru and Kiba.

"See ya!" Choji said happily over his shoulder to Kiba and Shikamaru, who just stared at the two dumbfounded that they had left them there. This was to all hang out together, wasn't it? Kiba wanted to keep drinking, and Shikamaru didn't want to (and couldn't) walk anywhere.

"Fuck them" Kiba waved his hand in dismissal at the two of them in the distance, looking back to Shikamaru. "We don't need them to have fun hanging out." Kiba sounded sure of himself though he really wasn't. He had never hung out with Shikamaru alone. Naruto or Choji had always been there, no matter how long he and Shikamaru had been friends. Kiba took a rather large drink, not taking his eyes off of Shikamaru.

"I don't know what fun you plan on having but I am not moving from here." Shikamaru stated as he leaned back slowly, lying on the grass of the hill. With his arms crossed behind his head he closed his eyes, still feeling the spinning in his head.

"There's plenty of fun we could have here." Kiba spoke before taking a small sip from the bottle, realizing how drunk he was. "The view's not bad," Kiba continued speaking looking at Shikamaru from the corner of his eyes, "We have alcohol. And there's plenty to talk about." Kiba nodded, now turning his head towards Shikamaru so it was obvious he was looking at the Nara.

"Oh yeah?" Shikamaru opened his left eye, looking to Kiba. It wasn't hard to tell that the Inuzuka was staring down at him with a smirk on his face. Something about the smirk seemed different from any look Shikamaru had received from Kiba before. "What is there to talk about?" Shikamaru continued to look at him, wondering what would come out of the drunken Kiba's mouth. It could only prove to be interesting, couldn't it?

"How about what it was like being on a team with Ino? Huh?" Kiba nudged Shikamaru's shoulder, making him open both eyes. Shikamaru stared at Kiba like he had two heads. Was he serious? Shikamaru was indeed friends with the blonde haired girl, but would never dream or have the want to be anything more.

"It was nice to have the three of us together as a team. She completed the Ino-Shika-Cho team. She gets annoying at times, and it's difficult to understand what's going on in her mind, but it tends to be that way with most woman." Shikamaru couldn't believe Kiba was this drunk. He wasn't far from the point of drunkenness that Kiba was at; Shikamaru couldn't bear to take another drink just yet.

"I would have liked being on a team with her. Though being on a team with Hinata had it's perks." Kiba smirked with the bottle close to his lips, tilting it for another drink. "She's a sweetheart and she has a great body plus she can fight. It's a win win, but she's totally obsessed with Naruto." Kiba rolled his eyes. "But I wouldn't try to get with Hinata anyways. There are definitely people out there who are a better match for me." Kiba chuckled, taking one more sip before setting the bottle between himself and Shikamaru.

"I don't think you could have won Hinata's heart even if you had tried." Shikamaru smirked, knowing that such a statement would irk Kiba. "And why bother talking about girls? It's not like you've made any attempt to date a girl." Shikamaru spoke. Kiba really thought he was a hotshot at times. Shikamaru slowly forced himself to sit back up, slowly reaching for the bottle between them, hearing Kiba's voice ringing in his ears. He took a drink as he listened to Kiba speak, still holding the bottle in his hand after he was done.

"I wouldn't have tried. Like I said, there are better people out there for me. I still haven't had a real opportunity to search yet. I've been so busy becoming a chunin and going on missions I haven't had the time." Kiba defended himself, scoffing at Shikamaru. It's not like the Nara was exactly a ladies man himself.

"It's not like you've been looking either, you don't see me getting on your case." Kiba continued, glaring at Shikamaru. Kiba stole the bottle from Shikamaru's hand, greedily raising it to his mouth for another drink. Why was Shikamaru on his case?

"I'm not getting on your case. I was just responding to your statement. You're drunk and overreacting." Shikamaru looked Kiba directly in the eyes.

"No I'm not. You said I couldn't get Hinata if I tried. You're not exactly anybody's first choice either." Kiba glared at Shikamaru, not at all amused with the conversation.

"Last time I checked, it seemed like Temari was into me. Neither of us have made a move though." Shikamaru looked up at the sky, watching the sun set as the clouds had a reddish glow behind them. "I don't exactly go around bragging that it seems like a woman is interested in me." Shikamaru was more mature than that. He also wasn't entirely sure himself if she was into him, woman were so hard to understand...

"Psh, whatever. Sure she is." Kiba stayed silent for several minutes, jaw clenched and staring at the bottle. Bringing the bottle to his mouth, he took one long drink before setting the bottle on the left side of himself, away from Shikamaru.

"So who do you think is attractive?" Kiba's tone changed from the irritated tone it held before to a curious (but slurred) tone. He slowly turned his head to look directly at Shikamaru. He was curious who the Nara would say, though it wouldn't be shocking if he said 'nobody' or 'Temari'. Kiba rolled his eyes at the thought.

"I haven't sat too much on the thought." Shikamaru spoke honestly. It was only once in a while when he let his mind be distracted by such things. He had come to the realization long ago that he was expected to fall in love with a woman, but there was something...alluring about a good looking man. Shikamaru wasn't the kind to ever go after a man or a woman for that fact, but if one were to make a move on himself he wasn't sure he would deny such an act. It could be a once in a lifetime experience if a man were to make a move so he would take the chance; Shikamaru would never share these thoughts with Kiba. "What about you?"

"I like to keep my options open. I find many people hot, but nobody that I'd actually go after. I don't wanna go through that hassle." Kiba shrugged as he spoke, wondering if Shikamaru was telling the truth that he had never thought about who was attractive. Ninja or not, they were teenaged boys and had hormones. Kiba was sure, feeling the effects on his hormones from the alcohol as he sat there with Shikamaru, that Shikamaru was feeling the same. How couldn't he be?

"I noticed you keep saying 'people' or 'anybody', why? Most men would use the word woman or something to specify the female gender." Shikamaru was growing a little suspicious but there was no way that Kiba could be interested in men as well. The thought was unheard of, Shikamaru blamed it on the alcohol.

"I didn't notice." Kiba smirked, wondering if he could turn this into entertainment for himself somehow. He placed his hand between them to support himself as he leaned his body closer to Shikamaru's. Their faces were a foot away, each looking into the other's eyes; Kiba's smirk only grew. "But you could say I do it because guys can be sexy too." Kiba's voice dropped low, holding an alluring sound to it.

Shikamaru could not explain the chill that shot through his spine. He had never truly felt that kind of chill from someone's words. Shikamaru's heart started to pound, though he was able to keep his composure. He watched as Kiba leaned closer, his face moving within inches of Shikamaru's. His heart skipped a beat.

"How troublesome. You could get caught up in anyone." Shikamaru tried to force the blush that was trying to appear on his cheeks back. He wasn't sure what was going on in Kiba's mind. His blood began to flow faster, he could practically feel it flowing through his veins. His whole body felt like it was beating with his heart.

"Yeah that's true. But you see so many more sexy people." Kiba's voice was only dropping dangerously lower. His eyes roamed Shikamaru's body, making sure the Nara took notice. Kiba mentally cheered as he could see Shikamaru tensing to the situation. "And I see one now." As Kiba spoke, his tone was so low his throat rumbled, causing his voice to sound husky and sexy. He reached out with his free hand, placing it just above the Nara's right knee, whose legs folded to support him up easier.

"You're so drunk." Shikamaru decided to take the safe way out of this conversation. He'd rather Kiba be pissed at him for calling him drunk, rather than him practically falling into Kiba's moves on him. Shikamaru wasn't sure if Kiba was serious. He looked down at the hand on his leg when he felt the Inuzuka start to massage his inner thigh, just above his knee. He fought a blush as he watched the hand slowly inch its way up his leg. "Stop it." Shikamaru half-assed demanded Kiba to stop moving his hand. It was obvious such a thing was arousing the Nara; though Shikamaru was sure that Kiba was in the same predicament.

"You seem to think I'm sexy." Kiba smirked as he moved his body a few inches closer to Shikamaru, though not moving his hand from his thigh. He watched Shikamaru's cheeks turn a light pink, something he could tell the Nara was trying to prevent. Kiba leaned down and lightly nuzzled Shikamaru's neck, enjoying the warmth and smell of the genius. Shikamaru's body shook with a chill that he tried hard to stop.

"My body is reacting naturally." Shikamaru tried to defend himself but felt more blood rush to his already hard member. Kiba's hand was half way up his thigh before he decided to stop and keep it there. He gently caressed and massaged the Nara's leg as he kissed slowly up Shikamaru's neck. Making his way to Shikamaru's ear, he nuzzled it again gently before speaking into his ear.

"So is mine." Kiba decided to answer with the simple statement. There was no need in making fun of or picking on Shikamaru. That was not the first thing on Kiba's mind. Kiba slowly glided his hand along the remaining part of Shikamaru's inner thigh, stopping at the bulge in his pants. He gently massage Shikamaru's hard member a few times, earning a moan from the Nara.

"Make sure nobody is around." Shikamaru didn't want to be caught in such a situation with a childhood friend. The gossip would be unbearable. And he didn't want to think about how his mother would scold him about doing something in public and at a young age. His father would pretend like he was angry then give him some kind of awkward talk. All things he wanted to avoid as much as possible. If only Akamaru had been there to keep watch for people from a distance. Though Shikamaru was glad that the dog that was normally attached to Kiba's side, was resting at home.

"Nobody's around." Kiba grumbled out. He moved as quickly as he could in his current state, sitting straddled over Shikamaru's legs. Kiba sat down on the Nara's folded legs, causing their hard members to be closer than either could bare.

"You didn't even check." Shikamaru looked at Kiba with a serious expression, telling the Inuzuka to do as he had said. He heard Kiba sniff and could tell that he was focusing on trying to see if someone was around.

"The only people around are you and me." Kiba said as he placed his hand lightly on Shikamaru's chest, pushing the Nara to lay on his back. He leaned down so they were face to face, lips inches apart. Shikamaru could feel Kiba's breath on his lips.

"So don't worry, relax, and enjoy yourself." Kiba smirked as he leaned down, licking Shikamaru's neck tauntingly. He followed along his jaw line, stopping below Shikamaru's mouth. With in the blink of an eye Kiba's lips were attached to Shikamaru's. Their lips explored the other's, getting used to the sensation it was causing.

Little by little their mouths opened, working their tongues into the other's mouth. Their tongues danced; Shikamaru's moving with precision, Kiba's moving sloppily around the Nara's tongue. The kiss was far from perfect but it was full of lust. Kiba's hand made it's way to Shikamaru's side, squeezing it rather roughly with the urge to rip the Nara's clothes off; his other hand balancing him to the best of his abilities. Shikamaru moaned into Kiba's mouth, causing the Inuzuka to break the kiss.

Their breathing was hard, their hearts were pounding. Shikamaru reached up without a word, unzipping Kiba's jacket. Sitting up, Shikamaru slowly pushed the jacket from Kiba, revealing a mesh t-shirt beneath it. Shikamaru's fingers traced along the muscles of Kiba's stomach through the shirt, until they found the hem. In one swift motion, the shirt was removed from Kiba, thrown on the ground next to his jacket.

"Someone's frisky." Kiba joked, not able to contain at least some form of mocking. All he received in response was a sexy smirk. Shikamaru looked alluring when he was aroused as hell, Kiba couldn't deny the fact at all. When Kiba was about to open his mouth again, he was interrupted by teeth lightly grabbing his bottom lip. Shikamaru's seductively sucked on Kiba's bottom lip a moment before letting it slip from his teeth.

"This just shows where we stand when things progress." Shikamaru's smirk grew as he spoke, wondering if the meaning flew over Kiba's head. The only thing on the Inuzuka's mind was what could potentially happen between them, the possibility of them having sex. Neither knew if it would go so far, though neither would mind if it did.

"If you're saying you'd top, you're outta your fuckin' mind." Kiba chuckled (though was dead serious) before reaching out to unzip the vest that Shikamaru was wearing. Shikamaru was surprised Kiba was able to catch on, but watched intrigued as Kiba continued to remove his jacket. Kiba pushed it off quickly and tossed it on the now growing pile of clothes. He looked back to the Nara seeing that he was wearing two more shirts. An irritated expression befell Kiba's features. Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk, amused at Kiba's easily agitated self.

"Two shirts too many?" Shikamaru's smirk grew. He knew Kiba was thinking the question he had asked.

"No way. I'll get them off in a few seconds." Kiba grinned, encouraged to take on his own challenge. Grabbing the hems of Shikamaru's two shirts, Kiba pulled them up and off of the Nara, tossing them into the pile of clothing. Shikamaru smirked at Kiba, his mind immediately thinking of a way to make the intimate interaction more interesting for himself.

Placing his hands between the two of them, Shikamaru calmly but quickly formed hand signs before Kiba knew what was going on. Shadows controlled by the Nara wrapped around Kiba's body, pulling him off the Nara and onto his back. Shikamaru was sure not to use enough force to knock the wind from the Inuzuka. Kiba looked surprised as he was held down by the shadows. Shikamaru smirked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kiba asked, irritation clearly in his tone. Kiba watched as Shikamaru moved to straddled him. He was unable to move the Nara off of him, though he didn't mind too much.

"I took matters into my owns hands." Shikamaru made sure he wasn't sitting on Kiba, allowing space for him to freely remove the Inuzuka's pants. Deciding to make the things more spontaneous, Shikamaru decided to use control of the shadows to remove Kiba's pants. Kiba blushed as he looked down, seeing that only his boxers remained and the shadows throw his pants aside.

"You're not taking control of this! If you think you're dominating me, you're outta you're fu-" Kiba was cut off by a moan escaping his body, not even noticing that Shikamaru's hand was moving for his aching member. Kiba was also unaware of the fact that the jutsu holding him in place had been stopped. Slowly pushing down Kiba's boxers with his hand, Shikamaru leaned down to place his lips against Kiba's.

They began to passionately kiss again, their bodies moving on hormones and alcohol. Kiba kicked his boxers down and off of his legs. Reaching between their close bodies, Kiba began to fumble with undoing Shikamaru's pants. Stopping the kiss, the two struggled to remove Shikamaru's pants and boxers, though Shikamaru was unwilling to move off of Kiba.

Neither cared they were on the ground naked, and such a fact only encouraged the two on. Shikamaru leaned down, placing his lips against Kiba's neck. Licking, kissing and nibbling his way down the Inuzuka's skin, it wasn't long until Shikamaru passed Kiba's collarbone. Smirking, Shikamaru moved his mouth over Kiba's nipple, pulling it gently into his mouth with his teeth and lips. Kiba's body arched against Shikamaru's, his hand instantly moving to the back of the Nara's head.

Shikamaru rolled his tongue around the hardened nipple, gliding it gently between his teeth. Giving the same attention to the other one , Shikamaru looked at Kiba once he was finished pleasuring the sensitive areas. Kiba was blushing though looked confident in himself of gaining back control. In one swift movement, Shikamaru ended up with his back on the ground, Kiba's body over his to hold him in place.

"I don't know what you plan on happening, but I'm leading everything from now." Kiba's voice was low and full of want. His eyes showed only lust as he began to grind their aroused members against the other. Shikamaru leaned up, grabbing Kiba's bottom lip seductively between his teeth for the second time. After letting the lip slide sexily through his teeth, Shikamaru looked Kiba dead in the eyes.

"We'll see what happens." Shikamaru himself sounded confident. Though he was drunk, his thought process was still working to an extent. He had a plan. A plan to make things how he wanted them to be.

"I'm gonna make you beg me to fuck you." Kiba smirked, half joking with his comment as he moved down Shikamaru's body. Stopping with his head just above Shikmaru's bellybutton, Kiba began to kiss and lick down Shikamaru's flat yet muscular stomach. Making his way lower towards Shikamaru's erect member. Shikamaru could swear he heard a low deep moan leave Kiba's body, he could see the Inuzuka tense to the examination of his arousal.

Within the blink of an eye Kiba's tongue began to explore the member, causing Shikamaru to moan from a pleasure he had never felt. Kiba's hand was placed as the base of his member, moving with his mouth that was now engulfing the head of Shikamaru's aching arousal. Moving simultaneously, Kiba began to please the Nara. Continuing for several minutes, Kiba could tell the Nara was growing close to his climax because of how Shikamaru's body was beginning to tense. Immediately Kiba stopped all actions and sat up to look at the flushed Shikamaru.

"I'm not being left out." Kiba looked at Shikamaru with his lust filled face. Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk, amused by Kiba.

"You talk at the worst possible moments." Shikamaru quickly changed their positions again, allowing himself to be over Kiba. Making his way down the Inuzuka's stomach, he returned the favor Kiba had given him. His tongue, mouth, and hand explored Kiba's erect member. To let Kiba know exactly how he felt, Shikamaru stopped the pleasure when the Inuzuka was close to him climax. This caused Kiba to growl irritatedly at Shikamaru.

Kiba wanted more. He wanted to feel himself in the Nara. Kiba was about to switch their positions but was stopped by Shikamaru holding him down. Even if he didn't look strong, Shikamaru could hold his own even if he was drunk. Kiba struggled to switch their positions. After a few minute struggle and getting no where, the Inuzuka decided to stop moving. Shikamaru smirked as he brought his own fingers to his mouth, sucking on them to moisten the digits.

He traced along Kiba's outer thighs before bending his legs, giving him access to the puckered hole Kiba had been trying to hard to hide from the Nara. Shikamaru's fingers met the hole, teasingly Kiba with smalls swirls before slowly pushing his finger in. Kiba made a face at the uncomfortable feeling. Even drunkenness couldn't over power the discomfort.

Kiba's body adjusted as he felt the finger move in and out of him. He couldn't believe he gave in so easily to being bottom. He tried to focus on the hand that was now wrapped around his member as another finger was pushed in. Not long after, the third joined. After a few minutes, Kiba's breath was hard and he was flushed.

"Stop and do it already." Kiba grabbed onto the Nara's biceps as he pulled his fingers from within Kiba. Placing his member at the entrance, he slowly pushed the entire length of his member in the Inuzuka, moaning at the feeling. The thrusts were short and slow till Kiba's body adjusted. Once the brunette started moving his body against the genius' hard member, Shikamaru couldn't contain himself anymore.

He began to thrust in and out of Kiba faster and harder with each thrust, small moans leaving his mouth. Reaching between them again to grab onto Kiba's member, Shikamaru began to pump the Inuzuka; Shikamaru himself was already feeling close to his climax. Moving his hand with his thrusts in Kiba, within moments Kiba's muscles clenched around the aching Nara, causing the two of them to climax.

Shikamaru pulled himself out of Kiba, laying down over the brunette. Laying their foreheads against the other's, their lips unbearably close, Kiba and Shikamaru's breath mingled as they breathed heavily to regain their breath. After a few moments of calming down, Kiba leaned in to seductively lick Shikamaru's bottom lip, both smirking at the other.

"That was enjoyable, let's have another drink of Shochu and get dressed." Kiba grinned as pat Shikamaru's side, signaling the Nara to stand. Shikamaru slowly stood to his feet, helping Kiba up as he stood. Kiba walked over to the pile of their clothes, holding onto a tree that was close by as he bent down to pick them up, not yet feeling the pain of the aftermath of their sexual encounter. Kiba gently tossed Shikamaru his clothing piece by piece.

"I'll take one more drink, then I am done." Shikamaru said in a serious tone as he walked closer to Kiba. Kiba laughed at his friend as they helped each other put their clothing back on. Taking the few steps to get back by the bottle of Shochu, the two sat just a little closer than normal; their legs and arms touching. Kiba opened the bottle, raising it to his mouth.

Taking a rather large drink, Kiba gave the bottle to Shikamaru once he was finished. Letting his fingers glide against Kiba's as he took the bottle, Shikamaru took his final drink for the night. Kiba took the bottle back from Shikamaru to place the cap on it and set in on the ground beside himself. Both laid back with an arm folded behind their head., closing their eyes.

It was now dark outside and the drunkenness was claiming them both. Without realizing it the two shinobi fell asleep, moving closer to keep warm in the night. Hours later with the sun rising and birds chirping, the two were slowly brought out of their slumber.

"Shit..." Kiba spoke lowly as he slowly sat up, holding his head. "I didn't think a hangover would feel this fuckin' bad." Kiba kept his eyes closed tightly, not wanting to open them up to the morning light. He tried to adjust his position only to feel a sharp shooting back in his lower back, and somewhere much more private.

"Mmm..." Shikamaru moaned in discomfort as he placed his hand over his eyes and eyebrows. He felt terrible. He slowly sat up, moving himself back a few feet to be covered by the tree. Hearing Kiba follow with many winces, Shikamaru opened his eyes to look at the Inuzuka, happy to find the tree provided good protection from the rising sun.

Kiba opened his eyes as well, turning his head to look to Shikamaru. Their eyes connected, both remembering the occurrences of the evening before. Both began to blush as they sat there speechless, Kiba with a rather uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Sooo..." Kiba started, not sure what to say. He nervously laughed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Don't act so awkward Kiba; it's already uncomfortable enough without you contributing to it." Shikamaru felt embarrassed, though not because he had done something with Kiba. It was the fact that Shikamaru was embarrassed _for_ Kiba. He could only imagine his friend's pain.

"I'm not sure what to say." Kiba stated honestly, looking out into the distance in front of him. He dropped his hand from him neck, placing it on his own leg. He leaned back against the tree trunk. Feeling Shikamaru shoulder touch his own, Kiba could tell that Shikamaru joined in on the idea.

"I'm not sure what to say either. What happened, happened." Shikamaru started, closing his eyes. "How troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed before reaching over to place his hand on Kiba's leg as he opened his eyes. "Kiba I did all that because you're attractive, not because of the Shochu. I was just drunk enough to give into the urge to do something." Shikamaru wasn't sure why he was admitting this to Kiba. He wasn't even sure if Kiba had been really into the whole thing or just black-out drunk.

"Heh, it's good to hear that." Kiba sounded relieved, even letting out a sigh. He placed his hand over Shikamaru's, turning his head to see the genius sitting shoulder to shoulder with himself. Seeing the Nara do the same, their eyes met again, though both held a smile on their face. "I meant what I said ya know." Kiba grinned leaning over to place his lips against Shikamaru's.

Their kiss was tender, lasting only a few seconds before they pulled away. Kiba laced their fingers together, squeezing Shikamaru's hand the littlest bit. Kiba (with much difficulty) stood, adjusting their hands as he helped Shikamaru to his feet. Their bodies touched as they stood there another moment.

"We should get Shochu and do this again sometime." Kiba suggested. He was met with a kiss as a response. Their lips connected for a few brief seconds before Shikamaru pulled away, taking a step back.

"Let's skip the Shochu. We won't need it. The ice has been broken." Shikamaru couldn't force the smirk from his face as he turned on his heels to walk away. Shikamaru hoped that Kiba was smart enough to understand that he had a liking for him. "Let's go out to eat sometime." He looked over his shoulder as he started to walked away. "See you soon Kiba." Shikamaru waved over his shoulder to the Inuzuka. Before Kiba was able to speak, he was gone. The smirk never left Kiba's face either as he leaned down to pick up the almost empty bottle that had started everything.

"Thank you Shochu." Kiba grinned, taking the last gulp of the alcohol before tossing it aside out of sight. He awkwardly limped towards his home, already preparing for what he knew was a date with Shikamaru.

**A/N: And there you have it. I hope I did this pairing justice since I had never considered it. I hope everyone enjoyed. And I hope you loved the story written per your request, yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever.**

**Thank you for reading! I am not sure how I feel about this story. But review and/or favorite to let me know you liked it! No flames please!**


End file.
